I Still Hate You
by PotterWhoLockian24
Summary: Love is something that Rose Weasley never expected or wanted from Scorpius Malfoy. She promised to herself that she would never stop hating him. But as their journey at Hogwarts comes to an end, will her feelings change or will her hate for him last forever?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan-fiction and I'm not a very experienced writer but I hope this is decent. Hehe. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and I wake up with a scowl on my face. Why? you may ask. I was woken up by a freezing bucket of cold water thrown on my face. Funny? I think not. I could see the bucket laid beside my bed, on the floor along with all of my clutter. The culprit's tall thin figure exited the room but my eyesight was blurry from the water, so I couldn't tell who he was. Although, it was clearly obvious that it was Hugo.

Normally, this would have been one of the few days that I found waking up early okay - I'm not a morning person - as it is the first day back to school (Ah, Hogwarts). Yet an idiot made that impossible.

"HUGO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I scream so loud that everyone in the house (and probably the whole neighborhood as well) heard me.

Drenching in cold water, I get up from my bed and reach for my wand that is lying on my table. After doing so, I half-walk, half-stumble across the room making my way towards the door. More than once, I fall over one of my possessions that 'decorate' my bedroom floor. Once I got to the long wooden stairs, I slid down the banisters and entered the kitchen with my wand in my hand. There I found Hugo cowering behind our Mum. My face must have been fuming as he recoiled slightly when he saw me.

"HUGO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU - "

"Rosie dear, it wasn't you brother that poured water over you, it was your father"

" - POUR WATER OVER ME. YOU ARE SO GO - . . . Wait. What?" I gaped at my mother, only just realising what she said. Dad chooses this moment to stroll into the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee in his hands, wearing blue creased pajamas with his hair messed up. It was evident that he was the one who poured cold water on me because his pajama top was slightly wet.

"Sorry Rosie, you just wouldn't get up." he said meekly.

If he wasn't my father I would have slapped him in the face. No joke. I glared at him.

"HAVE YOU EVEN GROWN UP DAD? YOU ARE 43 YEARS OLD AND THINK IT'S APPROPRIATE TO POUR WATER ON YOU DAUGHTER BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T GET UP?" I huff and point my finger at him. He shrank a little under my death glare.

"Calm down Rose, please!" my mum cried.

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE?" I shout at my mother then immediately regret doing so. She looks down at the floor, and after all, she has done nothing wrong. But technically it's their fault that I have the ability to become such a monster. The result of a Weasley's and Granger's temper is mine.

Not wanting to create anymore arguments, I start to make my way to the bathroom when Hugo calls out, "Well, well, my dear sister. Who's wrong this time? Making false accusations and shouting at your poor family!" He tuts mockingly. "Let's give the head girl of Hogwarts a round of applause." He stood there with his arms crossed, smiling jeeringly at me. I stop dead in my tracks.

Oh. So that's how you want to play it? Two can play at that game my dear brother.

Instead of killing him - which would have ended me up in Azkaban unfortunately - or even retorting, I turn to face my mother and smile sweetly at her. She looks slightly surprised at the change of my mood. A look of horror dawns slowly on Hugo's freckled face.

"Mummy, do you know that Hugy-wugy here is keeping a secret, so is daddy." I chirped.

The two men gawked at me, absolutely horrified out of their wits.

"Y-you w-w-wouldn't!" Hugo stammered.

Oh yes darling brother. I would, and I will.

"Mum, do you remember your favourite vase? The one that Crookshanks II _broke_. It turns out it wasn't Crookshanks after all. Surprise! You see, Hugo and dad here were playing Quidditch inside the house when you went to tea with Aunt Ginny, and _accidentally_ knocked the vase over."

I beamed and stuck my my tongue out at them childlishly. Oh boy, this is going to be fun to watch. Hermione Weasley faced her husband and son, nostrils flared and her face turning red from anger. Normally she would have kept calm, but under the circumstances that have been given, she was raging.

"Ronald and Hugo Weasley! How dare you play Quidditch inside the house! Now look at what that foul sport has done. You both knew that was my favourite vase, absolute favourite! It was one of a kind made by the French wizarding society and it cost galleons!" She bellowed at the two while they looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Where's my wand Rose? Where's my wand! Go get it!" Mum ordered.

I hastily went and grabbed her wand, which was on the kitchen table. Dad and Hugo were defenseless, backing up against the counter.

"Calm down Mum, please!" I smirked, not meaning what I said.

"H-hermione, we'll make it up to you. Just put your wand down and we'll just get you a new vase. We're sorry. Aren't we Hugo?" Hugo nodded vigorously.

"GET A NEW VASE? DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAID - " Mom started shouting her head of.

I would have loved to hear the rest of it, but considering the fact that I was creating a little puddle in the middle of the room, I ran upstairs to the bathroom. It's 7:16 am and so far nobody's dead in the house...yet. Just a typical morning in the Granger-Weasley household.

* * *

"Goodbye Mum" I hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Rosie, I'm gonna miss you so much! You've got your NEWT's this year so focus on your studies, not too much on Quidditch dear. But I know that whatever you will do, you will make us proud." Typical advice from Hermione Granger.

"My little girl, all grown up and already at her last year at Hogwarts!" my dad said affectionately as he joined us.

"I know, in a blink of an eye she's already a woman." Mum was already starting to tear up.

Dad bent down to hug me tightly, as he did so, he whispered in my ear, "I ought to take away all your books for what you said earlier - " he stopped talking as his wife was standing beside him listening to every word he was saying. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily. He hastily stood up looking away from her.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself with your studies. I didn't even attend my 7th year at school now look at where I am - Deputy head of the Auror department. Just make sure you beat Malfoy in every test! Squish the son of the ferret down until he goes on his knees and begs for mercy." Dad looked up dreamily, imagining it happening. "And don't even think about not winning the Quidditch cup." Typical advice from Ron Weasley. I roll my eyes then hug him once again.

"Where's Hugo? He left Snowy with me." Mum was holding an owl cage carrying a handsome, white feathery bird. She craned her neck, looking flustered as she looked for her son.

Hugo came striding on his long lanky legs and took his owl from Mum.

"Thanks Ma." he said and pecked her on the cheek before walking away.

Not wanting him to get away with just that, Mum pulled him back into a large embrace.

"Mu-um! People are watching." Hugo complained.

"Don't worry dear, girls love it when boys show affection for their Mums. Just promise me that you will actually try and pay attention in class! You have your OWL's this year so you better do your best or Quidditch won't be an option for you any more and I mean it." She looked at him sternly. "Enjoy your 5th year dear." Hugo nodded lazily and hugged his mother. She smiled at him lovingly.

"Come on Hugo, we've got to get on the train. It's gonna leave soon. Bye Mum and Dad." We both waved at our parents before we got on the train.

"Goodbye children. I love you both!" Mum cried out weepily.

"No boys Rosie!" shouted Dad after us.

Me and Hugo casually strolled down the corridor while I thought about the recent events. Phew. He's completely forgotten I had told on him earlier. Thank Merlin he isn't mad. I snicker to myself quietly.

"Oh, by the way, me and Dad haven't forgiven you about earlier. We've already planned our revenge, so I wouldn't be celebrating yet if I were you." He looked back at me wearing a mischievous grin.

Dammit.

I told him that I had to go attend the prefects meeting being the head girl. We separated our ways, going off to our own lives. While at Hogwarts, me and Hugo don't interact with each other much. He stays away from me as much as possible, must be something to do with his 15 year old ego, not wanting to be seen with his older sister.

During the time I walked down the corridor, my mind drifted up to a cloud of bacon. Call me absent minded, but I have these weird moments when I space out thinking about random things. Bacon, my love. But nothing beats fish fingers and custard. Everyone else thinks I'm bonkers for liking the stuff but I pity them for they don't know what they're missing out on. Interrupting me and my thoughts, someone suddenly bumps into me. Thank goodness I only staggered back and didn't fall on my butt, however, I stumbled back against the wall and hurt my head.

Ouch.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Oh, Rosie. Hi!" It was my cousin, Albus (Al) Potter, standing in front of me.

"Hey Al!" I smiled and stepped forward to hug him which he didn't respond to very well, as he hugs very much like Voldemort.

Albus Severus Potter is my closest relative since we have been next to each other since we were born. I've seen him in his nappies and he's seen my in mine. Our bond is close since we're cousins, the same age, and we've been friends since forever, although he isn't exactly my best friend.

I broke of our hug and took a good look at him. His tall figure overshadowed me, making me look like a midget standing at 5 ft 6. A strand of jet black hair falls over his green almond-shaped eyes. Speaking as his cousin, he is quite the looker. Literally all the girls at school pawn over him, and the fact that he is Harry Potter's son just intrigues them more. Unfortunately for the girls, Al is completely oblivious to them.

"I've missed you Al!"

"I've missed you too Rosie, even though we just saw each other last night as the family dinner." he rolls his eyes as I punch him playfully.

"Hey, it's long enough for me to miss my favourite cousin. And don't call me Rosie, you know I hate it when you call me that. Where are you headed off to anyway?" I hate being called Rosie. It's a childhood nickname and only my parents are allowed to call me.

"I'm heading up the prefects compartment, I'm looking for Scorp. Wanna come with me, knowing that you're also headed that way because you're head girl." he looks away not noticing the scowl that creeped up on my face at the mention of Scorp.

The problem being friends with Al is that his best mate is Scorpius Malfoy, my rival in everything that I do. I had taken heart what my father had said to me as I first stepped on Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

_"So that's little Scorpius," said dad under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

_"Ron, for heaven's sake," said mum, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

_"You're right, sorry," said dad, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

_I turned to look at who dad was talking about. __His whole family looked out place as they kept to themselves and only talked to one another. _There he stood with his parents, clearly he had inherited his father's traits. Blonde sleek hair that complemented his piercing gray eyes, pale face and pointed chin. He looked beautiful. Smiling kindly at him, his mother hugged him tightly. His father also did so, bending down to embrace his son, and he whispered a few words in his ear. A small grin crept up on the young boy's face. When the whistle of the train sounded, pity crossed my heart because panic betrayed his cool composure when he made his way to the train solely, leaving his parents behind. The expression only lingered for a moment on his face, then it was gone. But it had shown a helpless boy, so lost in a world of his own kind. Then his eyes turn cold, too cold for a boy so young.

* * *

I did exactly what my father had told me that day. For the past six years at Hogwarts, I have kicked his arse in everything. I'm always first and he's always second, to his disappointment and to my glee.

The understatement of the year would be to say I hate Scorpius Malfoy. I do not hate him, I _detest_ him. He is the bane of my existence and someday he will be the death of me, in the wrong way. He hexes me in the corridor for no reason, teases me mercilessly to no amount and takes pleasure in making my life miserable. He struts around Hogwarts with a larger ego than the castle, acting as if he owns the place. It is a miracle how the arrogant prat manages to stay on the ground with that over-inflated head of his.

I look at Al, annoyed. "And what exactly do you need Malfoy for?"

"You know...he is my best friend." replied Al slowly, as if the fact that they were friends hadn't sunk into me yet. Well, it hasn't.

I would have happily stayed away from him for the rest of my life, but Al made that impossible. Not just Al, but even my whole family! All of them adore Malfoy. Al, being a Slytherin himself, had made friends with Malfoy on the first day of school.

At first my family was wary of the friendship of the two but as the years passed, they had finally come to accept it. I am the only sane person to have not befriended Malfoy. Everyone took a liking to him, even my own father! It's ridiculous. He and Malfoy are the best of chums 'cause they both support the Chudley Cannons. Talk about lame. Everybody knows that the Holyhead Harpies are the best. Even though he likes Malfoy, he still pushes me to beat him in everything.

Talk about the devil, he's right in front of us.

"Hey Scorp! Mate, how have you been?" Al grins and steps forward to man hug his best mate. He looked quite comfortable doing so, even though he is a Voldemort-like hugger.

"Albus Potter." Malfoy wore a grin that matched Al's as he embraced the youngest son of the Potter's. I'm pretty sure the two held onto each other for a second longer from appropriate.

Get a room, please.

I took a glimpse at Malfoy and to my discomfort, he had grown extremely tall during the holidays. His pale skin was no longer albino, but dancing along the lines of tanned. A fitted white t-shirt showed off his abs perfectly. It was rumored that he trained alongside with the reserve team of the Falmouth Falcons. His blonde hair was gelled up so he resembled a hedgehog.

Al and Malfoy we're standing in the middle of the corridor catching up. Aware they were not, they were standing in front of Sophie Newton's compartment, and her "clones", the barbie queen of all barbies. Throw a mini skirt, high heels and crayons on a doll the result is her. Her being a Hufflepuff disrespects the poor house.

Sophie was one of the girls that followed every single move that Al and Malfoy and made, literally. She followed them wherever they went, memorized their schedules and all. Unfortunately for her, Al was oblivious to the fact that she stalked them, on the other hand, Malfoy ate up the attention.

Giggling as she opened the door to her compartment, she smiled flirtatiously at the two boys. "Well hello Albus and Scorpius. What brings you here?" she lisped. I remember last year, she and her clones started to talk with a lisp, thinking it made them sound all cute and sexy. Honestly, they sounded plain stupid. I snorted in disgust.

"Hello." said Al politely, unaffected by her flirting. Hooray for my cousin and his blindness!

"Why hello Sophie." smirked Malfoy, clearly enjoying the dallying. Boo hoo for him in general.

Not being able to stand this _cosy_ get together any longer, I projected my voice sarcastically "And hello everyone! If you people could just move over to the side that would be wonderful. Someone, me perhaps, would like to get along with their business instead of just standing here."

Everyone turned to look at me as if they had only just realized I was standing there after all this time.

"If it isn't Weasley." drawled Malfoy.

No, I'm Dumbledore.

I sighed and tried to scoot past them when the git blocked my way. "Move out of my way Malfoy." I muttered.

"Where are your manners Weasley? Say please." he grinned at me. Insufferable git.

"And go jump of a cliff. We won't get everything we want in life Malfoy. Now bye!" With that, I skirted around him. Only a few meters later of escaping victoriously, I tripped. Over my own two feet. And landed on my face. Ouch.

Behind me I could hear Malfoy's irritating guffaw and Sophie's high pitched laugh. I had a feeling Albus was just shaking his head in disbelief. All of our family members know that I'm a klutz and have a special ability to fall over nothing.

I could feel my face heating up and I knew that it now matched the color of my flaming red hair. Thank Merlin my back was turned against them. Scowling, I was going to push myself up when a hand extended in front of me. I looked up cautiously too see who the owner of the hand was.

_William Boot._

Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, prefect, handsome smart, funny and fit. He was perfect. I know I have good taste because I've had a crush on the guy since 4th year, when we became partners for muggle studies. Not that he knows, of course. Actually, nobody knows. Not even my best friends. The last time I told someone who I liked, the whole school found out within 15 minutes exactly.

It was when I was in 3rd year, and I had a major crush on Lorcan Scamander, and I even kept a collage of his pictures in my wallet. Blasted hormones. Last time, I told Samantha (my best friend), who told Lily, who told Dominique, who told Roxy, who told Fred, who told James, who charmed the Great Hall so hearts would fall down from the ceiling with **ROSE LOVES LORCAN **written on them.

It was an absolute nightmare. To make the whole matter worse, Lorcan turned me down in front of the entire school during dinner. He even had the nerve to be blunt about it, and not look abashed. That event has scarred me for life, therefore, I have never told another living thing - if you don't include my cat - that I like Will Boot.

I look up into Will's chocolate brown eyes and melt inside. Carefully, I took his outstretched hand and he helped me up onto my feet.

"Thanks Will." I smiled shyly at him. My face flushed even more.

He sent me back a charming grin. "No problem Rose."

Oh gosh. I'm worried that somebody might mistake me for a tomato and bring me to the kitchens once we arrive at Hogwarts.

"Are you perhaps, by any chance, going to the prefects compartment? Would you mind if I went with you? I'm heading there myself." he asked.

I answered as cooly as I could. "Uhhhh..y-yeah. Sure." So much for being calm.

He gestures politely for me to walk by his side. We stroll down the corridor together, our shoulders touching. Thank Merlin for small corridors! We engaged ourself with small talk when he suddenly asked, "Where's your head girl badge? Don't you want to wear it?" his mouth was curving up.

"Wait, how do you know I'm head girl? And where's your head boy badge?" I retort not unkindly. I am genuinely shocked that he knows I'm head girl.

"Oh, come on. Everbody knows that you're head girl. I mean, who else is worthy enough to get the position?" his compliment makes me blush. "I'm far too laid back to get head boy." he laughed modestly.

Such a waste. I was hoping to share a common room with him. What was McGonagall thinking when she chose not to make Will head boy?

We continue to converse for the rest of the time we walk down the corridors. At last we reach the prefects compartment. Will, being the charming gentleman he is, opens the door for me to go inside first. I enter the compartment and see my best friends, Samantha Wood and Tom Smith talking to each other at the far end of the room. Me and Will bid our goodbyes to each other and separate our ways.

I carefully make my way to two best mates, trying not to hit anyone in crowded compartment. "Hey Sam, Tom!" their heads follow the sound of my voice.

"Rose! Finally you're here. What took you so long?" asked Sam.

"Sorry, got caught up in something." I smile slightly to myself but her beady green eyes don't miss it.

"Hmmm. You're smiling to yourself Rose, that is very very suspicious. Is it a boy? Spill it. Now." she demands.

"Stop right there. You girls can talk later when I'm not here. Save me from your gossip." interrupted Tom. His face was scrunched up into a look of disgust at the thought of girls gossip.

"Hey, in my defence, it's only Sam that likes to talk all pathetic and stuff. I'm far too dignified."

I receive a hard punch in the shoulder. "Oi, shut up will you. Just because you don't talk like a girl."

"Ow! That hurt." I complain while I rub my hurt shoulder.

"Think twice before you insult your Quidditch captain idiot. By the way, I've already devised strategies for this year. We are so going to beat Slytherin again. I'm gonna make them cry their sorry asses off with my team! It's our last year so we better - "

Me and Tom groan simultaneously, then looked at each other knowingly. Sam can go on forever about her favourite topic, Quidditch. Both her parents used to be pros so it was inevitable for her to become a fanatic about the sport.

"Sam, shut it. Save it for when the season actually starts." complained Tom.

He plays chaser, Sam plays keeper while I have the position of the seeker.

"We have got to start talking about tactics now if we want to win the cup this year! Do you guys even want to win, or are you deliberately planning to foil my plans on winning this year?" She makes this sad puppy dog face which I think is supposed to be cute. I think?

"Of course we want to win! We just don't want to discuss tactics right now, and that face won't work on me. You look stupid." I said.

That puts her in her place. She sticks her tongue out at me but thankfully she stays quiet.

"You should start the meeting Rose." said Tom.

I stand up and head to the front of the compartment where I clap my hands to get everybody's attention. "Good morning to you all. I am Rose Weasley, your head girl for this year. Unfortunately, I have yet to find out who the head boy is, so if anybody would care to enlighten me..."

"I'm here." an all too familiar voice says behind me.

I turn around to see who it is.

It's the ugliest thing in the world!

Oh wait...it's Malfoy.

Wait...MALFOY?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry that this is a _really_ short update! I'll try updating every week and try to finish it before school starts again (for me). :-)

By the way, reviews are nice. I like reviews. Not gonna force you guys or anything. *cough* hint *cough* Nah, just kidding. But I do like reviews! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I turned around, facing the prefects. "If the head boy could please step forward." I looked hopefully at Tom, Will, and the other male prefect from Hufflepuff, Jesse. I wore an expression of apprehension when I saw Albus, who was standing behind Malfoy.

"I'm right here Weasley." smirked Malfoy.

"Head boy? Anyone? Please" I couldn't help but sound a bit desperate.

I could see Sam and Tom sniggering at the back, while everybody else in the room was trying to suppress their own laughter.

"Are you deaf and blind Weasley? I'm head boy." he sneered.

No, but I now wish that I was.

"But you can't be head boy!" I spluttered.

"And why exactly is that, Weasley?" he questioned. "I'm handsome, smart, responsible and did I mention handsome? I suppose McGonagall fell for my amazing wit, good looks and charm. She's not the only one." He winked at all the girls in the room. They sighed dreamily while all the boys looked at him blankly.

More like toad faced, thick, conceited, and arrogant git.

"Oh never mind. Now the meeting has been delayed because of someone." I glared at him. "Why were you late anyway?"

"I had to stop two second years from dueling." he replied in monotone.

I looked at him in surprise. Wow, he actually is responsible.

"I kissed them both on the cheek so they would stop arguing over who saw me first."

Oh Merlin help us all.

We restarted the meeting, then after about an hour or so, I disbanded it and scheduled another one for tomorrow evening.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to share a common room with you." moaned Malfoy.

We were still in the compartment, sorting out the pairings of the patrols once everybody had left. Let me rephrase that: I was sorting out the parings of the patrols, while Malfoy was just sitting there and breathing, sadly enough.

Under the conditions that each prefect had to be paired with someone from another house, I took advantage of the situation and put me and Will together. I partnered Sam with Lucas Zabini, and Tom with Helena Goyle. I love my friends so much!

"I'm not exactly happy with the problem at hand either." I finished off what needed to be done, then fixed my stuff. "But I have a suggestion Malfoy." I said curtly once I was on my feet.

He perked his head up. "This better be good. What is it?"

"For the sake of Hogwarts, I think that you should act like a proper human being, with manners, when we are around each other's presence." I said.

He snorted, "Since when have I not been civil around you?"

Umm, let me get back to you on that. Oh, I know, try SINCE FOREVER.

I groaned. "Just don't hex me in the corridors or pull on my hair, okay? I'm sick of it Malfoy. I don't want to deal with your crap this year."

I sighed and made my way to exit the compartment when he shouted, "Okay! I promise I won't hex you, tease you or annoy you anymore. I'll be civil."

I turned around and saw him standing up with a pained expression on his face. My eyebrows were raised so high, they probably would have escaped.

"What did you say Malfoy?" I looked at him smugly.

"I said - Don't make me say it again Weasley! And...it's Scorpius. If we're going to try this 'friendship' thing, we should at least call each other by our first names." he said slowly.

I wanted to be civil but that was too weird. Am I regretting that I suggested it?

"Fine. You can call me Rose. And by the way, we are not 'friends', we are merely acquaintances." My mouth was curving up ever so slightly.

He grinned at me. Was there a mischievous glint in his eye, or maybe it was just the trick of the light. He stepped forward until he was standing in front of me and outstretched his hand. "Well, Rose, I think we should shake on this wonderful occasion of us becoming acquaintances."

Now that is very, very, very suspicious. Cautiously, I took his hand.

"OW. WHAT THE HELL MALFOY!"

Once my hand shook his, a sharp jolt went through my body, like I had gotten pins and needles but a thousand times worse.

"That (wheeze) was (wheeze) so (wheeze) funny (wheeze)." Malfoy had doubled over and was gasping for air.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU JERK?" So much for being acquaintances.

Finally the backstabbing git was on his feet, standing upright but still laughing. "That was an elekektictrity device thing. Dunno what it's called, but Al asked me try it out on someone, cause his and your Uncle George asked him to test it on someone."

"THEN WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU TRY IT OUT ON ME?"

"I don't know. But it was funny!"

"FUNNY? FUNNY? I COULD HAVE DIED!" Maybe I exaggerated a little bit. "I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY."

So I kicked him in the balls. Hard. Very hard. Might have hurt.

Malfoy didn't even scream or shout, he just whimpered like a girl, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"That," I smirked "was funny." I exited the room without glancing back.


End file.
